Shingeki no High School
by Annie-Russian-Nose
Summary: It's basically about the Shingeki no Kyojin, or Attack on Titan characters going to high school, or boarding school. . .or whatever. YES There will be pairings in the later chapters. The main characters are Mikasa, Annie, Armin and Eren.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey y'all. This is just a starter. It's basically a high school thing, so everyone is in high school. YAY, I guess. So, I'm not even sure if this is going to be a full story or just a weird one shot thing so. . . . yeah. Let's try it. I just wanna see how many people like it.

Plus, this is all based in high school so, everyone's 16-18 in this story. Mkay? Mkay. . .So . . . .Yeah. Enjoy thy-selves.

* * *

**Mikasa's P.O.V**

The snow fell from the sky and onto my hair and shoulders. I shook my head to get rid of the white snowflakes. Sometimes, I didn't like winter, but most of the time I did. It was calming, and cold, and everything was white. Plus it means more hours of night time, which I also loved.

I wished I didn't leave my dorm room without a jacket. I was wearing a light spring sweatshirt and a blue v-neck shirt with jeans that stopped at my knees. My legs below my knees and to my ankles felt numb. I saw the school in sight, and I sighed. As I walked up to the doorways, I tried to shake almost all of the snow off before going inside. Some of the snow stuck to my coal black hair, and my shoulders.

As I entered the school, I immediately saw my friends; Annie, Eren, Sasha, Connie, Levi and Armin. Jean was there too, but I didn't really like him as much. Too much of horse in the face. Well, the only reason I consider them friends is because they're always following me if they notice me. Even if I tell them to fuck off. They don't care and laugh it off. But there's only one person in that whole group that I treat with respect. Annie. And not only because she's strong, smart and pretty. . .well maybe, but mostly because she's so strong, and she can handle any fight very well. S

Connie noticed me and smiled, pointing. I sighed as I approached the group. "Hello Mikasa!" Armin greeted me, everyone eyeing me.

I shrugged as they all said their greetings. "Did you get the homework done for Math?" Sasha asked me, concern in her voice, along with bread.

I stared at her for a moment. "Maybe, why?" I asked her.

She started to chuckled nervously as she gripped the piece of bread in her hand. "Cause I need to copy it. . ." she said, a slight blush coming to her face. "Please can I borrow it? Just for like, fifteen minutes!?" She asked me, a little louder, biting a large piece of bread. I took off my now wet backpack and opened it up, giving her the sheet of paper. A smile brightened upon her face as she started to scribble down answers onto a blank sheet of paper. I rolled my eyes.

I saw Eren eyeing Jean, it looked like them two were about to go at it again. I mean, come on, it's 7:30 am. . . why so damn early that they have to argue? "What are you staring at Eren?" Jean asked him, taking a step forwards.

I glanced over at Annie, who just stared at them blankly. I gave a small smile to her before looking back at the two fighting boys. "What am I staring at? It kind of looks like a horse to me." he came back.

Sasha laughed at them as she sat at the table a few feet away, still writing answers. "Yeah well, at least I'm a beautiful horse man." Jean posed as if there should be sparkles coming off of him.

Eren rolled his eyes and took a step forwards. "You don't look so beautiful. You look more like an ass to me!"

"Stop it you two!" I interfered. I stretched out my arms to keep them away from each other. Well, I tried to at least. One of my hands was on Eren's chest, while the other was on Jean's. "You guys should really stop arguing all the time" I muttered to them as part of my head was hidden behind the red scarf I always wore.

Sasha stood up from the table and came over to us. "Yeah! Y'all need to stop. Be girls if you want to fight!" she suggested, handing me my Math homework back.

Jean rose his eyebrows as Eren furrowed them, both confused as hell. Jean was the one to speak. "What do you mean by, 'be girls if you want to fight?'" he asked her.

"Well, you just do it in your head. Like, you can still glare at them and stuff, just don't say anything out loud." sh said, finishing her bread piece.

Connie smiled. "Good idea! That'll make some peace and quiet for a while!" he laughed.

Levi rolled his eyes. He was leaning against the wall, not far away. "Yeah, for almost half of today. At some point they'll _have_ to make an outburst." he said to us, crossing his arms.

Annie scoffed. I quickly turned my attention to her. "True." she muttered.

The bell rang, meaning that school has started. I grabbed my backpack and started heading for class, waiting for Eren to follow me, sense we had first period together. After him glaring at Jean for a while, he finally decided to follow me. "Do you think Jean is an asshole or what?" he asked me, his eyebrows furrowed together in anger.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you two did date in the freshman year-"

"Shut up Mikasa!" He covered my mouth worryingly. I grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from my mouth. "People still don't know about that!" he whispered to me, even though he was very bad at whispering.

Eren is a closet gay, and was was Jean. They both dated the summer before Freshman year, and half way into before they got into a huge fight. Supposedly, Jean was caught making out with a Marco kid in Eren's bed, and that's how it all ended. Sense then, they've been arguing about every little detail they can find about each other. Like five minutes ago.

I glanced over at him. "I honestly think you should tell Armin. He's your best friend and he needs to know." I told him, taking off my scarf and putting it in my backpack. We both walked down the hallway towards the History class room.

He shook his head as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "No. I can't" he muttered.

I looked at him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Eren. If you think about it, he's going to figure it out one way or another." I told him. "What if he catches you kissing a man?" I asked him, as we entered the classroom. "What would you say then?" I asked him, standing in his way.

He stared at the ground for a moment before sighing. "I-I don't know. I'm just afraid that he's going to think of me as a. . .what if he doesn't accept. . . what if-"

I put my hand on his mouth. "Eren, just do it. He'll accept you as you are, even if you were a monster." I told him, smiling. I took my hand away from him before turning round to sit at my seat. Eren sat in his seat, which is literally one desk behind me.

"Mikasa?" I heard him say. I turned towards him. "Thank you." he said before smiling at me. I smiled back at him before facing the front as the teacher started to ramble on about the Korean War.

* * *

**Annie's P.O.V  
**

I grabbed Ymir's arm and flipped her onto the mat, making her land onto her back. She bounced onto the ground before breathing heavily. She looked up at me, obviously tired. "Good match?" she asked me, holding out a hand for me to grab.

I stared at it before helping her up to her feet. "I guess. You're too easy." I told her honestly, crossing my arms.

Ymir stared at me, one eyebrow raised. "What do you mean, I'm too easy?" she asked, stopping one of her feet onto the mat.

I shrugged. "It's just, I want to fight someone, who is a little stronger." i responded, shrugging and looking around the room. "Like Mikasa." I looked over at her as she was trying to teach Petra, a strawberry-blonde girl, how to flip someone over their shoulder, like how I just did. I watched as Mikasa gently grabbed her arm and pretended to throw her over her shoulder, as she was actually carrying her over her shoulder.

The dark haired girl chuckled, her shoulders shrugging slightly as she did so. I eyed her, my eyes narrowing. "Mikasa?" she asked me, tilting her head a little to the left as she stared at her and the small girl fight. "She's strong, but she's not strong enough for you." she said, smiling.

I started at the black haired girl, imagining how her arm feels like. I stared at her as she again, flipped Petra over her shoulder just as fast as one blink. Mikasa helped the girl up, and looked over at where Ymir and I stood. We locked eyes for only a second before she quickly turned her attention to the fighting. "I think I can take her." I told the dark brown haired girl.

She looked over at me and shook her head. "Of coarse you can, but she can't. Or maybe. . .she can. . ." she started to think a little harder about the two of us.

I cracked my neck and knuckles before speaking up again. "Well, there's one way to find out." I muttered, just loud enough for Ymir to hear.

Ymir's eyes widened as she followed me. "Annie, Annie stop. You and I are supposed to practice, not-"

"Ymir, guess what?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

Ymir was quiet after that. She followed me over to Mikasa. Once we reached the raven haired girl, I started to stare t her features. I noticed that she had muscular legs and arms. Her red shorts were also a little too short for her, along with her white t-shirt, the school colours. Petra glanced at us and smiled shyly. Mikasa must have noticed, because she turned around, her black eyes eyeing us. "What can I help you with?" she asked, almost coldly.

I smirked. "I want to fight you." I just spoke at once.

Mikasa raised an eyebrow, and turned away towards Petra. "I don't want to fight you Annie. . ." she muttered just loud enough for us to hear.

Ymir grabbed my arm and tugged on it for a moment. "Come on Annie, she doesn't want to fight, lets just go." she tried to drag me away.

I elbowed her stomach, making her immediately to let go and clench her stomach. I strutted over to Mikasa, and grabbed her arm, tugging on it. Before I could even pull a move, I was already on the ground. Mikasa was a few inches away from my face, her black eyes daggering into my blue ones. _She is strong. . ._ I thought to myself. I smirked and jumped to my feet, facing her. Petra quickly moved next to Ymir, who just watched from a safe distance. I lifted my fists, and wiggled my eyebrows at her. "See, you do want to fight me." I told her, smirking.

She shook her head, going into for a kick to the head. I quickly grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground. She made a muffled cry as her body slammed against the ground. She looked up at me, on her hands as if we were about to do the"wheelbarrow" walk thing that children always do. She looked up at me and smirked. "Only because you started it." She then somehow made her front half of her body jump upwards a few feet, and she spun round, her right foot kicking into the side of my head.

I lost my grip on her leg, and was almost thrown off balance. I spit some blood on to the mat. I looked back up to see Mikasa standing there, her fists in position, waiting for me. I got into the same position, and went in for the first move. I tried to punch her, but she ended up taking a hold of my wrist. Before she could do anything, I used my leg to knee her in the stomach. By now, there was a small crowd of students watching.

Mikasa made an "uff" sound as I kneed her again. I kept doing it until she let go of my wrist. Once she did, she fell to her knees. Mikasa glanced up at me, breathing heavily. I stared at her, holding a out for her to grab. She stared at it before taking it. Within a second, I was on the ground, my face cushioning the fall. I groaned and looked up at her. Mikasa stood before me. She raised her right leg behind her, and kicked me in the left cheek. I saw blood go everywhere. I laid there, and tried to stand up. I got onto my hands and knees, breathing heavily from the impact. I was suddenly kicked in the stomach, making me cry out.

The crowd "ooo'd" at the action. I saw Petra and a few others flinch at the sight. I breathed out as I was kicked again, but on the back. I collapsed on the ground, making me groan again. I glanced up at Mikasa, and started to breathe heavily as her foot was on my back. She stared back down at me, her face looking emotionless. I stared into her black eyes. I saw sorrow fill them before she started to walk towards the Girls Locker room. I just laid there, the crowd starting to fade away. All who remained was Sasha, Ymir and Petra.

Ymir walked up to me and handed me her hand. "What did I tell you." she said, crouching down. I narrowed my eyes at her. "You shouldn't fight people who are obviously stronger than you." she said.

I refused her hand and tried to stand up on my own. I got to my hands and knees again before coughing. I looked at the three girls who just stared at my now some what swollen face. "No, she's not stronger than me." I said, glancing at all of them. "She just caught me off guard." I tried to smile at them, getting up to my feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I couldn't help myself to write another chapter. Yes I know I just posted one earlier, but I decided to continue it. :D. And yes, poor Annie getting beaten from Mikasa XD**

**And yes I know the first chapter wasn't so good, but I swear on my unborn child, that the rest of these chapter shall be so much better XD MKAY? Mkay.**

**So, enjoy thy-selves with Chapter Two**

* * *

**Eren's P.O.V**

I sat in the classroom as the teacher went on and on about how Algebra. After taking this class for two years, I still don't understand how it has anything to do with life. I had out my note book and was doodling around on a page. I rested my head on my hand as I sketched a certain raven haired boy on the page. As I was sketching, I started to think. I started to think about Mikasa's idea, about telling Armin. I imagined me telling him at our dorm room. At first, he had a blank stare before scrunching up his face. I shook my head at the thought and started to make little tornadoes on the piece of paper.

Mikasa is right though. Armin will figure out one way or another. I my as well just tell him. But even I know that I can't. I have a weird feeling inside of me. Like, maybe Armin _will _reject me. I don't understand. I know Armin will accept me. He's not the kind to just reject someone just because of one little flaw. Well, in this case, it's not really a. . ."little Flaw." It's more of a. . .well a big deal.

I wanted to stop thinking of this now. I started to scribble more tornadoes and black holes on the paper. I did whatever I could on the paper to make me forget about my worrying thoughts.

Suddenly, a ruler was upon my desk, and followed a loud snap. I jumped in my seat, basically giving me a heart attack. I looked up to see Ms. Hanji, poking her glasses up the bridge of her nose. The kids all chuckled to themselves as I felt embarrassment fill up with in me. "Eren Yeager." she said, leaning forwards a bit.

I put a fist over where my heart was, and my other arm behind my back. "Yes ma'am?" I asked her.

She smiled and pointed to a problem on the board. It looked complicated as I eyed it. Ms. Hanji turned towards me and smiled. "Please solve this problem for the class, Mr. Yeager." She smiled at me.

I blinked and stared at the board for a moment before going up to it. Jeez, I don't know how to do this. I picked up a piece of chalk. Before I started to solve the problem, I looked over at Ms. Hanji. I cocked my head to the side and pointed to the problem with the long piece of chalk. "Ms. Hanji. When will we _ever _use this in life?" I asked her.

She sat there a moment, thinking of my response. "Well, if you ever want to measure the length of your yard, or for how much-"

"Yeah but, I honestly don't think I'll ever, and I mean _ever _use this. So why am I being told to solve it? Even when it doesn't make sense."

By now, the class started to mummer to each other. Another student stood up in his seat and cleared his throat. "I-I mean. Eren is right. Why are we learning this?" he asked her. I smiled to him, well, more like a smirk.

Ms. Hanji stared at us both before saying her final answer. "I don't know, and I don't give a damn. Ask the school district." she said before looking over at me. "Eren; do the problem, or see me after class." She glared at me over her glasses.

The kid that stood up, now sat down in his seat, and started to writing something down in his notebook. I stared at the problem, and back at Ms. Hanji. I put the chalk on the tray and started for my seat. "After class." I growled as I sat down, and continued to doodle and scribble in my notebook.

Ms. Hanji just shrugged and started to ramble about the problems she put on the board, and why it's important for a test that's coming up.

The bell rang, signalling the end of class. I then remembered that Armin usually likes to wait for me after class. I was heading towards the door. Ms. Hanji cleared her throat. "Mr. Yeager. Come here for a minute." she said, making her finger wiggle towards me. I sighed in somewhat happiness, and somewhat annoyance. I walked over to her desk, holding onto my backpack by the one strap. "So, what was that random outburst?" she asked me.

I thought a moment before speaking up. "Well, umm. . .I-"

"It's obviously an excuse because you weren't listening to the lesson. Am I right?" She asked me, her eyes glowing in delight.

Sometimes, M. Hanji can be scary. I swallowed hard, and nodded my head in disappointment. "I'm sorry Ms-"

"Is it because you have a problem right now? Like, somethings bothering you." she said, sitting on her desk, her legs swinging.

Okay, now she's creeping the hell out of me. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to speak. "Well, y-yeah. But-"

"Tell me what it is Eren. I'd like to help you through it." she smiled and tilted her head to the side slightly.

I stared at her, and started to rub that back of my neck nervously. I tried to form the right words. "Well, my friend, told me that. . .he wants to tell his parents he's. . . Gay, but he doesn't know how to say it, or he's afraid. I don't know what to tell him." I tried to explain my situation, trying to make it seem like it's for someone else.

Ms. Hanji thought for a moment before responding. "I say, he should just, go right and say it." She smiled. "They're going to find out one way or another, am I right?" she chuckled to herself. My heart skipped a few beats as my anxiety grew. "Anyways, who is this friend?" she asked me, raising one eyebrow. I was about to blurt the first name that came to mind, Armin, but Ms. Hanji beat me to it. "I'm kidding. I know it's you, Eren." she poked my nose with her index finger.

I felt my cheeks grow hot "H-How did you know?" I asked her.

She laughed and looked me in the eyes. "Come on Eren. It's kind of obvious." she pulled her bangs behind her ears, but they fell back into place the moment they were placed. "The pretty boy face, the voice, the way you look at some of the male classmates." She shrugged. "You sketching that Levi boy in your notebook." She giggled. I felt my cheeks grow hotter. She just chuckled at me, and waved her hand at me. "You may go now Eren. Your secret is safe with me." she put her index finger over her lips as they curled in a smile.

I nodded and backed away a few steps before heading out the door. I blinked at the ground a few times before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see who it is. Armin. "Hey Eren!" He greeted me.

I glanced at him, and gave him a small smile. "Hey Armin." I said, a little unsure.

Armin tilted his head at me, and furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you okay Eren?" he asked me.

I looked at him again and nodded. "Yeah, fine. A teacher just yelled at me for not paying attention is all." I said, somewhat true.

He rolled his eyes a me. "You need to stop day dreaming Eren! Thinking of girls in class!" He joked, laughing.

I nervously chuckled with him. "Yeah. . . .Girls. . . ." I muttered under my breath, just loud enough for only me to hear. Once I've reached my last class of the day, English, I looked over at Armin. "See you in the dinning hall?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yep!" He said, smiling brightly. _His smile always glowed, it was kind of adorable. Wait what? No, stop it Eren. He's you're best friend. _I thought to myself. "See you at 5:00!" He called as he started up the stairs towards his next class. I watched him until he disappeared around the corner. I walked into the classroom and sat in the back of the room, where my seat was. I shrunk in my seat and stared at my desk, hoping to never talk about me being gay to another teacher as long as I'm alive.

* * *

**Armin's P.O.V **

It was almost 5 o'clock, and I was finally finishing up my homework. I sighed happily as I finished my last problem on the math assignment. I sat at my desk for a while, thinking about Eren. He was acting very weird today. Actually, not just today. But for the past month. It's like I don't even know him anymore. I want to ask him why he's acting that way, but I know that he'll either yell at me, or refuse to tell me. Maybe Mikasa knows.

I got up and stretched. I walked over to the door when my room mate called my name. "Armin." his deep voice filled my ears. I turned to him and nodded. "Where are you going?" he asked me.

"I'm going to go see Mikasa." I told him.

He nodded and lied back down on his bed, reading his book. I walked out of the dorm room and down the hallway. I took a left and started for the girl's dorm room. Once I was done walking down that long hallway, I finally made it to Mikasa and Sasha's dorm. I knocked on the door. "Mikasa?" I asked through the door.

There was a muffled voice before the door opened up, revealing a coal haired girl and a brunette. I smiled at Mikasa and Sasha. "Armin." Sasha let me inside. I sat in Mikasa's desk chair and sighed. Sasha looked at me, cocking her head. "What's wrong blondie?" she asked me smiling.

"Do you guys know what's wrong with Eren?" I started out. Sasha shook her head while Mikasa just sat there expressionless. "Because. . .he's been acting weird for about a month now, and I have no clue why. He won't tell me, or he'd make up excuses." I told them concernedly.

Sasha thought a moment before speaking. "Sorry, I have no idea." She told me.

I glanced over at Mikasa, who just sat there, her eyes half-closed. "Eren will tell you soon enough." was all she said.

Sasha and I glanced at each other before looking back at Mikasa. "What? What will he tell me?" I asked her.

She shrugged and closed her eyes. "He'll tell you when he feels ready to. Please don't put any pressure on him from this second forwards." she said before going to lay on her bed. We all sat there for a moment, just thinking.

The bell rang, signaling dinner. Mikasa, Sasha and I started to walk down the dorm hallway and towards the Dinning Hall. We entered threw the doors and I immediately noticed Jean, Erwin and Annie. Annie was all bandaged up and had a few bruises on her. I wonder how she got that. . . The three of us walked up to them and greeted them. Mikasa went over to Annie and bowed. Annie just continued to stare at her. "I'm sorry for beating you so badly in Gym class." She said to her.

We all blinked at them, Sasha just smiling like an idiot to herself. Annie locked eyes with her, then shrugged. "It's okay." she said. "I let my guard down." she said before turning back over to Erwin, Jean and Sasha.

I noticed Eren and Levi walking towards us, Eren looking a little happier than a few hours ago. I smiled and waved to them. "Eren, Levi." I greeted them.

Eren's smile quickly faded as he looked down and smiled weirdly. "Hey Armin." He quickly walked over to Mikasa, who just stood next to him with a blank stare. They seemed to say something to each other, but it was hard to make out.

Once we all got our food, I sat in between Mikasa and Erwin. Eren and Levi sat across the table, along with Petra and Sasha. Jean was sitting next to Erwin. Almost during the whole lunch period, I barley got any words out of Eren, but Levi seemed to get a lot of them. I kept glancing over at Mikasa, who just continued to eat. Jean and Erwin just talked about the classes, while Sasha asked for food. I gave her my whole tray once I was finished with it. I watched her gulp almost all of it down within 2 minutes.

I started to walk back to the dorm room with Erwin, Eren and Levi. Levi walked into his dorm room, which was the closest to the dining hall. Erwin and my dorm was coming up. Once we reached it, I looked over at Erwin. "Umm, I want to walk Eren to his Dorm." I told him. He shrugged and walked inside.

As we walked down the hallway, we didn't even speak to each other. I think this is the first time we've been like this. I glanced over at him. "So, you and Levi seem pretty close now." I said, giving off a small smile.

Eren shot his head around at me. "Y-Yeah. . ." he said, looking back down.

I furrowed my eyebrows. I stopped him in the hallway and locked eyes with him. "Eren, are you sure you're okay? Do you have something to tell me?" I asked him, very concerned about the brunette boy.

He stared at me with an almost blank stare. I searched his eyes for any emotion, but all I was was sorrow and nervousness. Why was he nervous? He shook his head and walked around me, towards his dorm. "I'm fine." He then walked inside of his dorm, closing the door in my face. I sighed and turned around, walking towards my dorm with my head down.

I really wish Eren would just tell me so I wouldn't have to keep guessing in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ummm. . . .so many people are reading this already. It's so weird, like why? XD. My "h" key and the "y" key on my laptop isn't working so well, so bare with me.**

**Anyways, here's Chapter Three with Mikasa and Annie :3. Enjoy thy-selves.**

* * *

**Mikasa's P.O.V**

I walked into the dorm room, Sasha not following far behind. I went to go sit on my bed, and pulled out a small note-book. Sasha peeked over, after dumping some food onto her desk that she palmed. "Ooo, does Mikasa have a diary?" she said, smirking.

I stared at her and rolled my eyes. "No. It's just a little notebook me and Eren share. I write something in it, then I give it to im the next day. e writes something in it, and gives it to me. And so on." I told her, writing stuff down. She nodded and walked back over to the desk and started to eat a steamed potato. . .just like the first day of school.

Once I finished writing in the notebook, I got up and turned to Sasha, who was still stuffing her face in any food on her desk. She's so weird, but funny at the same time. "I'm going to go see Eren." I told her.

"Okay!" she said, her voice muffled by food.

I rolled my eyes and gave a small smile as I walked down the hallway towards the Boy's Dorm Rooms. I waved to a few of the guys that eyed me. I got that all the time, so I didn't really care. I looked for dorm room 698. Once I found it, down the very long hallway, I knocked. Almost immediately, the door opened to a brunette with green eyes. "Mikasa?" he said. "What are you doing here?" he asked me, letting me inside.

"I just wanted to know when you're planning to tell Armin that your-"

Eren quickly covered my mouth as he glanced over at his roommate, who's doing his homework. He glanced over at us, and raise an eyebrow. "What?" he asked, putting the end of his pen in his mouth.

Eren chuckled nervously, pulling me towards the door. "N-Nothing Thomas. Just, going to go out in the hallway quickly." he smiled and tugged me into the hallway. Once the door was closed, he turned to me, his eyebrows furrowed. "Don't just go out speaking about that around other people!" he loudly whispered.

I blinked and shrugged. "Well, when are you going to tell Armin?" I asked him.

The brown-haired boy stood there for a moment, thinking. He shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know. I was going to today. . .kind of. But I got scared. I can't do it." He told me, looking me in the eye. His eyes looked glossy.

I opened my arms slightly, and waited for him to hug me. And of course, he did within a mater of seconds. "You can tell him Eren. It's not that difficult." I told him.

He let go and furrowed his eyes. "How would you know?" He asked me. "Are aren't a lesbian." he said, crossing his arms.

I shrugged. "I have some interests in some girls." I told him. I was kind of glad that I was wearing my scarf, since it covered from my nose down. I could feel a blush come upon my cheeks.

Eren stared at me, his eyes slightly widened. "Wait, what?!" He said very loudly. I was the one who covered his mouth. He stared at me, trying to find emotion within my eyes. I can usually tell. He took his hand and lowered mine from his mouth. "So, who do you like?" He smiled brightly, his eyes shinning. Typical Eren. I couldn't help but smile at him as his mood changed. "Who is it?" he asked again.

I shook my head. "I'm more interested in you." I told him. His eyes widened a little. "Not in that way." I told him, shaking my head. "You've spent more time with Levi today, than with your other half, Armin." I told him. His face flushed a little as he looked away. "Why is that?" I asked him. He shrugged. I crossed my arms. "You know Armin came over to my dorm room today." I told him. He looked back over at me right when Armin's name slipped from my mouth. "Yeah, he wanted to know why you're acting the way you are." He looked down slightly. "I told him you'd tell him soon enough, when you're ready." I told him.

The green-eyed boy sighed and shuffled his feet, leaning against the wall next to his dorm room doorway. "But, I don't know when I'm ready." I told her.

I shrugged. "That's okay." I told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Just, think about it for a while. It'll come to you." I smiled before starting to walk off towards the girls dorm again.

I turned around to see Eren watching me leave. I walked down the long hallway and towards my dorm room. Once I turned to go down the hallway, I quickly turned around the corner again. _What. . .did I just see?_ I asked myself. I peaked my head around the corner so they wouldn't notice me. It was Annie and Krista. They looked to be in a deep make-out session. _How does this happen within 5 minutes of being gone?_ I asked myself, furrowing my eyebrows. I watched Annie as she started to travel her hand up Krista's shirt. She pushed her hand away. It felt like a very long time, which was probably only a few minutes before they finally split up. Krista walked into her dorm, as Annie started to walk down to her dorm room, which is right across from mine.

My heart felt heavy. I didn't know why, but it did. As I watched Annie walk away, I wanted to go up to her and slap her. I took a deep breath and just forced myself to walk back to my must have heard me walking. She turned towards me, right before we could enter our dorms. We locked eyes for a moment. "Did you see anything?" she asked me in a low voice.

I decided to play stupid. I raised an eyebrow. "Saw what?" I asked her.

Annie nodded and entered her dorm. I stood there and thought for a moment before entering. I closed the door behind me. Right as I turned around, I saw Sasha laying on the floor in her school uniform red plaid skirt and in her bra. She was gripping her stomach while she burped out loud. "Gross." I muttered as I walked over to my bed.

Sasha glanced up at me and sighed happily. "I won't eat for a few hours. . ." she smiled to herself.

I raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean, until tomorrow?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Oh no, in a few hours. . .positive." she said, patting her stomach.

Sasha's so weird sometimes. . . .

* * *

**Annie's P.O.V**

I walked into my dorm room. I just hoped that Mikasa didn't see s. Well, I wouldn't really mind at first. She wouldn't tell anyone. She's not that type of person. But. . .I do kind of like her too besides Krista. As I entered the dorm room, Ymir was standing in the middle of the room, balancing on one foot. I blinked at her and rolled my eyes. She always does yoga after dinner. I went and sat on the bed, watching her. I poked her side with a pencil. She jumped and landed on her feet again. She looked over at me, glaring. I was clapping and smirking at her. "8.5" I rated her.

Se chuckled and shook her head. "So, how was Krista?" she asked me, putting her hands on her hips.

I sat there, my face giving off no emotions. Ymir was the only person who knows Im a lesbian, and I'm apparently dating her crush.

I smirked and crossed my legs. "Very soft." I licked my lips, teasing her.

Ymir just stood there and shook her head, trying to balance herself on her foot again. "You are mean, you that?" she said, stretching out one leg straight behind her as she leaned forward.

I nodded. "Yeah, I know that." I told her.

When Ymir was done stretching, she looked over at me and crossed her arms. "Today, in Gym," she started out. I rolled my eyes after the first three words out of her mouth. "Why did you want to fight Mikasa? I don't understand." she stared off. "And then you let her beat you." she said, sitting down on her bed on the opposite side of the room.

I shrugged. "Because, I wanted her to feel good about herself." I said, looking away.

"Yeah well, it didn't make her feel good. She probably feels horrible."

"Mikasa doesn't sow emotions, she doesn't have any."

"Oh, like you?"

"Ymir." I started out, locking eyes with her. I stood up and walked over to her. "I have feelings." I growled. She showed no interest. "I just. . .old them back. I hide them." I told her before whipping around and sitting on my desk, cross legged.

The brunette let out a small sigh before laying down. "You know, Mikasa does the same exact thing." she told me. I glanced back over at her. "She told me that she doesn't want to be like the others." I thought a moment before looking down t my hands again. "Plus she went through really tough times." Ymir finished her statement.

I set my head on the wall behind my desk and sighed to myself. "How do you know that?" I asked her.

"Because, Eren." she told me, starting to undress.

I glanced over at her and slapped my hands o my knees. "Hello, I'm in the room." I told her.

She chuckled. "Just getting ready for bed." She told me, getting into her night gown.

I shook my head. "I don't understand how you can go to bed at 8:30. . ." I told her, smiling. "I have to sleep around 10:30, 11:00. Maybe even later." I told her.

She got into the bed and laid down under the covers. "And then you get up at 7:45 and is almost last for class every day?" she joked, chuckling. "G'Night Annie." she muttered before falling asleep with minutes.

I continued to sit on my desk. I stared up at the ceiling and started to think. Maybe Mikasa did see us. I mean, I swore I heard someone come down the hallway. And when I looked to see who it was, I saw a red scarf around the corner. I sighed and closed my eyes. _God Dammit Annie, why do you have to do this?_ I asked my self, looking down.

I climbed off my desk and walked over to my bed, taking off my school clothes and got into shorts and a tank top. I got into my bed, which I found uncomfortable. I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. Just. . .thinking. Once the moonlight started to come into the room through the small window in between our beds. I turned off my lamp and turned onto my side, facing the wall. I placed my hand on te cold white wall, and rubbed down. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: By now. . . .I have realized that the Eren and Armin chapters will most likely appear longer than the Mikasa and Annie ones. I mean. . .who doesn't like Yaoi? Exactly. I'm also sitting outside, running a rummage sale. . .while typing this. Y'all better be happy.  
Again, my broken keys are "u", "h", "y", "t", "o" and every now and then "s" I really need a new laptop.**

**So, here is Chapter Four. Enjoy thy-selves.**

* * *

**Eren's P.O.V**

I wasn't excited to see Armin today. In fact, I didn't even want to see him. I feel kind of bad for shutting the door in his face, I wasn't even thinking when I did that. I sat up in my bed and stretched. Across the room, Reiner was still sleeping peacefully. I stared at him for a moment before actually making myself get out of bed. I shuffled over to the bathroom and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. _6:15. _I sighed and thought, should I wake up Reiner. . .or to take a shower first. I thought about this for a while.

If I were to wake up Reiner, he'd probably call shower first, and I'll have to wait. Sense he likes long showers, I'd probably be either early to class, or I'd be late because I waited for the shower. If I were to take a shower first, I'd take a 5 minute shower, wake him up, get ready, and be ready for school. Plus, I really needed the shower. It is not acceptable to not shower for 2 days.

I decided to take a shower first, screw Reiner.

I undressed myself and turned on the water. My body shivered from the cold air as I waited for the right temperature of water. I felt it to make sure it was warm enough for me before getting in. I washed my hair and then my body. I stood in there for a second, just thinking.

What would I say if Armin asks what's wrong again? I know I'm not ready to tell him just yet. I started to think of more excuses to say to him if he keeps asking me. '_I just don't feel good today.' 'I didn't get much sleep last night because of Riener's snoring.' 'I had to stay up late last night studying for French.' _Any of those could work. I just hope he doesn't catch on that I'm lying.

I got out of the shower to be greeted by a cold gust of wind. I shivered and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my waist. I shuffled over to a still sleeping Riener and shook my head as if I was a dog. Water droplets sprung from my hair and all over Riener and his bed. He shot up and looked around. He noticed me and narrowed his eyes. "Dude, what the hell?" he groaned.

"It's 6:30." I told him, walking over to my dresser. Riener shot up out of bed and started for the shower. "You'll be late if you shower." I told him, slipping on the school uniform shirt, which was a plain white shirt. He shot me a glare as I dressed. I turned to him and waved my hand, my hand slightly scrunched. "Look away, I'm not putting on my underwear in front of you!" I told him. He groaned and turned around. I quickly dressed up my bottom half. The dress pants were red as I went to go find the brown shoes we also had to wear. Riener quickly started o undress as I was buttoning up my shirt. I turned to look at him. "W-What are you doing? Go do that somewhere else, where I'm not." I told him, turning around.

He looked over at me. "Eren, stop being such a Jean. It's no like we're gay." He chuckled, turning back around.

I felt my face grow hot as I quickly tied my shoes. "I'm going to see Armin." I told him.

"Okay. . . ?" He said in a confused tone.

I quickly walked out the door and started down the hallway towards the female dorms. I usually lie about where I'm going. Mostly because if I say I'm going to Mikasa's, I get picked on about my own sister being my girlfriend. Which I find very. . . .ew. Once I turned down the hallway, there was a small group of girls coming towards my way. It was Krista, Sasha and, Annie? What is Annie doing with them? I waved to them as we passed each other anyways. "Eren!" Sasha called. The small group of people stopped as Sasha turned towards me. "Going to see Mikasa?" she asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I need to talk to her." I told the brunette.

She nodded and waved goodbye. I started down the hallway to Mikasa and Sasha's dorm room. I knocked on it, and waited for an answer. Mikasa answered the door, her hair still a mess after getting up from bed. I did a small wave to her. She opened the door a little wider to let me inside. I walked in and sat at her desk chair. She was still in her pajamas, and looked very groggy. "What's wrong? You're usually ready by now." I asked her, cocking my head to the side slightly.

She shrugged and shuffled back over to her bed. "I kind of want to stay in here for a day." she said, laying back down on her side.

I got up and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean? You've never missed a day in your life!" I told her. "Are you sick?" I asked her.

Mikasa turned her head to look over at me, then turned back around. "Yeah. My stomach is just, acting up." she muttered, clenching her stomach. She pulled out a small notebook and handed it over to me. "Here's the notebook." she muttered, some raspiness in her voice. I grabbed it from her and stared down at her as she was laying in the bed.

I frowned. Well, Mikasa would always deal with it. Except for when she ha the stomach flu. She once went to school with a damaged lung, and even ran in Gym class, just so her grades would stay up. I stared at her for a moment and sighed. "Okay, I'll tell Mr. Pyxis that you're sick." I told her, turning towards the door.

"Wait." I heard her call for me again.

I turned around to face her. "Yes?" I asked.

"Armin." she started out. "What are you going to do if he asks what's wrong. You've been acting strange for a while and he's obviously caught on. He just wants to know if you're okay." she shifted her body around so she could face me. Her stare glared into me. "Just tell him soon." She muttered.

I nodded. "I might tell him Friday." I looked down at my feet for a moment before turning around towards the doorway again. "It just depends on how many times Armin asks." I said lowly before walking out the door.

I quickly exited the dorm room and started down the hallway. I shuffled around the corner to see Armin and Jean. They walked side by side, talking about something._ Is Armin asking him about me?_ I thought to myself. I decided to follow them, just to get close enough so they don't notice. I quickly caught up to them, and then hid behind a pillar, listening to their conversation.

"So. . .Eren is. . .I never really. . . .guessed." was all I could hear Armin say. It was kind of difficult to make out the words when they're half whispering.

"Yes. We. . . .and then. . . .I'm such an idiot for. . . ." Jean muttered to him.

I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration. _Why couldn't they speak louder?! _I followed them towards the dinning hall. Once we reached the door, I decided to show myself to them. I grabbed onto Armin's shoulder and smiled. "Hey blondie." I joked, snickering. Jean glanced over his shoulder at me. Once we made eye-contact, he glared at me. I eyed him back, before looking back at Armin.

He turned to me, and nervously smiled. "Eren. You actually greeted me this time." he joked.

Jean scoffed and started to walk into the dining hall without us. Armin watched him leave before facing me. The blonde looked at me before tilting his head to the side. "Where's Mikasa?" he asked.

I shrugged and started to walk into the dining hall, Armin following next to me. "She wanted to call in sick. She wasn't feeling good." I told him.

Armin opened his mouth for a small gasp. "She must be really sick then." he muttered, looking down. There was an awkward moment of silence before he spoke up again. "Hey, why do you and Jean hate each other so much?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

My heart skipped a few beats. _W-Well I can't tell him the real reason. What should I say? 'We used to be friends, but something happened.' No, I've known Armin my whole life. 'We just do. No real reason.' Yeah, Okay. That'll work I guess. . . _I cleared my throat and shrugged. "Well, We just do. There's no actual reason." I told him flat out.

He stared at me a moment before sitting down at the usual table our friends sit at. "Are you sure that's why Eren?" he asked me.

I nodded my head, furrowing my eyebrow. "Y-Yeah. I'm telling the truth." I told him, grabbing a plate from the middle of the table.

Armin stared at me blankly. "Eren, I know when you're lying." he muttered. I froze. I glanced at him, swallowing hard. "Why aren't you telling me what's wrong?" he pleaded, grabbing my arm.

I stared at him before looking away. "There's nothing wrong Armin." I said, a growl sneaking into my tone of voice.

"Yes there is! And I want to know why!" He pleaded some more, worry in his blue eyes.

I stared at him, feeling my eyes starting to water. _What? Why are my eyes watering? I'm not that sensitive about it. _I opened my mouth to say something. I'm stuck. My lies have failed, and there's nothing left but to tell him now. I stared him dead in the eye. I shakily sighed. "Armin," I started out. "I-"

"Hey you guys!" Sasha and Connie sat at the table across from us. I immediately shut my mouth. There was no way I was going to come out to Armin in front of others. I jumped when they sat down, smirking at us. I started to breathe heavier. I almost told him! I almost fucking told him! Sasha looked at me, concern in her eyes. "Eren, are you okay?" she asked.

I shook my head and got up from the table. "I-I need to be alone." I said before running off.

"Wait! Eren, what were you going to say?!" I heard Armin shout after me. I just swallowed hard as his question started to fill my thoughts.

* * *

**Armin's P.O.V**

I watched the doors of the dining hall as Eren ran off. I looked down and sighed. _What the fuck is wrong with him?! Why won't he tell me?!_ I asked myself. I laid my head on the table and groaned. Sasha leaned over the table and tilted her head. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

I looked up at her and shrugged. "You know. I don't even know anymore. He won't tell me." I growled, crossing my arms as I set them on the table.

Connie made a 'pfft' noise and laid his head on his hand. "Dude, it's _way_ too early for this shit. Just, leave him alone for a while." he said, staring at the other groups of people that are now entering the dinning hall.

I nodded. Petra, Krista and Annie approached the table. "Hey!" Petra said, smiling brightly.

Krista sat down next to me and smiled. "Hi Armin." she said.

Annie sat next to her. Well, it looked like their hips were touching. _That's weird. Annie usually never sits at this table, or around Krista at all. Why start now?_ I asked myself. _Oh whatever_. "Hi Krista." I smiled back. "Hey Annie." I tried to greet her.

She just stared at me, her eyes drooping from tiredness. I just awkwardly smiled at her before facing Sasha, Petra and Connie. "So, where's Mikasa and Eren?" Petra asked.

"Eren ran off somewhere. And I don't know about Mikasa." Connie said first.

"Mikasa is staying in her room today. She said she didn't feel good or something." I re-quoted what Eren told me before.

"Mikasa's sick?" I heard Annie mutter.

I glanced over at her and nodded. "Y-Yeah."

She looked down at her plate as we all waited for the food to come out. "Tell her to get well." she said to me. It looked like she was glaring, but even I knew that that's just her face.

I nodded. "I'll tell her." I smiled at the blonde. She quickly turned her head around, resting her chin upon her hand.

People started to come out of the double doors in the far back of the room carrying giant plates of food. There were ten tables in total, so there were ten men. One of the dark haired ones came over to our table and placed the plate towards the middle of the table. I started in for the eggs, but was slapped by someone's hand. I looked up to see Sasha. I rolled my eyes, smiling. We all watched as she grabbed every food that was served this morning and putting it onto her plate.

Once she finished that, we all then started in. I grabbed some scrambled eggs, toast and oranges. I grabbed a few napkins, and placed them on my lap. I grabbed some more food off of the plate and onto the thin sheets. Krista noticed and pointed down at me. "Armin, what are you doing? You know what'll happen when they see you take food." she whispered to me.

I looked over at her and sighed. "It's for Eren." I told her. "I assumed that he won't be coming back for breakfast." I said, putting some more in it before wrapping it up with napkins. Once it was all wrapped up, I placed it in my bag, away from my notebooks in case the napkins decided to open while I'm walking.

Krista smiled at me. "Aww, Armin." she said, lifting her shoulders up slightly, taking a bite out of some bread. I raised an eyebrow at her, my cheeks slightly reddening. "You should just go out with him already." she smiled.

I shook my head. "No." I muttered, shoving eggs into two halves of toast.

"Why not? Didn't you tell him you're gay yet or not?" She asked me.

I glanced over at her and shook my head. "No, I haven't." I told her, taking a bite into the eggs and toast.

Krista sighed and glared at me. "When are you going to tell him?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "Tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SO. . . .umm. . .I like Eren and Armin so much better than the Mikasa and Annie. . .so. . . like I don't even know what I'm doing with them. XD. SO I couldn't help myself but make mini-chapter of Eren and Armin. Sorry Mikannie. . . . JUST SAYING TO ALL THOSE, RIREN (Levi X Eren) fans out there, there is some action in this. My OTP (/;3;)/  
I know I could have made the other chapter longer by adding this. . . .but. . . .whatever. . . .I can do what I want. . . if it's not illegal. . . .**

**WELP, Here's Chapter Five. Enjoy thy-selves**

* * *

**Eren's P.O.V**

I ran down the hallway toward's dorm room number 645. I looked at every dorm number until I skidded to a halt in front of it. I knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer it. A short, raven haired boy answered. "Eren? What is it." He asked, his eyes half closed. I started to breathe heavily as I lifted a finger. He waited for a second before sighing. "What?! It's either tell me or leave." he growled.

I narrowed my eyes at him before speaking. "I-I need to come in." I told him flat out. He turned around and walked further into his room. I followed him before closing the door behind me. "Are we alone?" I asked. He nodded his head as he sat down at his desk chair, crossing his legs. "I almost told Armin." I blurted, twiddling my thumbs.

Levi cocked his head to the side and propped it up with his hand. "And. . ." He rolled his other hand, as if for me to go one.

I swallowed and sat down on his bed. "That's it. . . " I told him.

He shrugged as he put his arms up. "What the hell? That's it?" he asked me. I nodded. He scoffed. "Well, that's not so bad!" He shook his head at me. I felt my mouth get dry as he spat those words out. "Dude, just tell him, tonight. It'll go smooth. You may not realize it, but it will. Trust me." he sighed. "When I told you, you didn't freak out. You became my boyfriend, and that's all I care about." he said, showing a small half smile.

I smiled and walked over to him, planting a small kiss on his thin lips before heading towards the door, smiling. "Okay, I'll tell him, tonight."

Levi stopped me. "Come back over here and give me a better kiss than that." he demanded, inching is finger at me.

I strutted back over to him as he uncrossed his legs. I smirked as I sat in his lap, facing him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him deeper. I felt his arms wrap around my neck as he pulled me in a little closer. I pulled away for a moment before kissing him again. Before anything else could happen, I pulled away and got back up to my feet. "See you later Levi!" I called back to him as I left the dorm room.

Right as I closed the door and started down the hallway, I bumped into someone. We both stumbled back before regaining our balance. I looked up to see who it is. "Armin. . ." I muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

Armin stared at me, a small smile on his face. "I-I'm sorry for pressuring you." He looked down at his bag that was slung over his shoulder.

I also looked down and shuffled my foot on the ground. "It's okay. . ." I told him.

Armin pulled something out of his bag and handed it to me. I raised an eyebrow as I stared at it, and back to the blonde. He smiled a little wider as he sighed. "I, took some food for you. I knew you'd be hungry so. . . yeah." he said, pointing at the ball of napkins.

My eyes glowed as I opened it up to see some eggs and a piece of toast. I looked up at him and started to eat the piece of toast. "Thanks Armin." I looked up at him, patting the top of his head.

He nodded, and eyed the dorm next to where we were standing. He raised an eyebrow before pointing at the door. "So um. . .why were you in Levi's dorm room?" he asked me, looking in the eyes.

I blinked before glancing at the doorway before moving forward, Armin following. "I had to ask him a quick question." I told him, eating some of the scrambled eggs.

Armin looked down at his feet as we walked towards our first class. "Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you, come over to my dorm tonight? Like, around 7? I have to tell you something. . .and it's important. . ." he asked me, intertwining his fingers together.

I nodded. "Okay. I have to tell you something too. . .so that'll be okay." I said, smiling.

Armin smiled and nodded. We stopped in the middle of in intersection in the hallways. "See you tonight." I said before turning to go down the right hallway, Armin going towards the left.

I'm so scared for tonight. . .I hope he doesn't make a big scene about it. . .

* * *

**Armin's P.O.V**

The bell rang, indicating dinner was over. It's 7 o'clock, and I was really nervous to tell Eren. I walked out of the dinning hall, Eren following beside me, along with a sick looking Mikasa. We started down the hallway towards the dorm rooms. As I turned the corner I saw Jean. I started to remember what he told me this morning.

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

_"Jean, I have a question." I approached the tall boy._

_He turned to me and nodded. "What is it?" he asked._

_"Do you know what's up with Eren? He's been acting weird lately. . . I thought that just maybe you had an idea." I told him, looking down at my hands._

_Jean thought a moment and shook his head. "No, I don't really know why. I thought he was acting normal, you know."_

_"Normal?"_

_"Yeah, when him and I were friends-"_

_"Wait you guys were friends?" I interrupted._

_The boy nodded his head. "Yeah, when we were friends, he always acted the way he is now I guess." He thought a while._

_"Oh, so you and Eren were friends. . .I never would have guessed, sense you guys hate each other." I chuckled._

_"Yeah, but I was an idiot. We got in a huge fight and now we just hate each other." He shrugged._

_I nodded. "Oh. . ." I muttered._

_I felt a hand on my shoulder as I jumped at the touch. "Hey blondie!" It was Eren. I saw him glare at the tall boy next to me. They were friends. . . .weird. They never seemed like they'd once liked each other. . ._

* * *

_**Present**_

I decided not to bother him, and just to continue walking towards the dorms. Mikasa didn't even say good bye as she turned down her hallway, along with Annie, Petra, Sasha and Krista. Eren and I walked side by side awkwardly, no words were spoken. Once we reached my dorm, I opened the door. "Thomas?" I called. No answer. "Okay." I let Eren inside and closed the door behind us.

I turned around to lock eyes with Eren. He was breathing heavily, his hands were gripping the edge of his shirt. I took a deep breath and looked down a little. "So, do you want to go first?" I asked him. "Or, me?" I glanced up to see him shrug.

"You, please." he said quickly.

I made a clicking noise with my mouth as I sighed heavily and turned in a circle. I looked back at him. "I-I want you to go first. It's just, It'll make me feel less, worried about this." I said, chuckling awkwardly.

Eren's eyes widened as he thought. He started to pace around the room. I watched him as I sat down in my desk chair, crossing my legs. I watched him as he smiled awkwardly at me, still pacing. "Umm, uh." he'd say every now and then. I waited for him to say him. I knew I wasn't going to pressure the brunette, so I just let him take his time. I watched the taller boy walk into a nearby closet. I raised an eyebrow and uncrossed my legs. Before I could ask him anything, he came right back out, looking very calm. "Armin. I'm. . . .Gay." he said, his face getting very red.

I widened my eyes a little, my mouth open slightly. Out of all the guys, I least expected Eren to be. He started to breathe heavily again. "A-Are you okay? Do you hate me now?" He threw random questions at me.

I stood up and shook my head smiling brightly. Eren looked confused for a moment. "Eren, I am too." I told him. "That's what I wanted to tell you." I said, opening up my arms.

Eren smiled too and hugged me. I hugged him back a little tighter, knowing that Eren was obviously very nervous about this. The dorm room door opened to show Thomas and Erwin. Thomas blinked before clearing his throat. Eren and I separated and turned our heads to see the two taller men standing there. "So um. . . " Thomas said awkwardly. "Did we walk into something or?" he asked, taking a step out of the room.

I turned to Eren and started to laugh. He joined in within a few seconds before I walked him over to the door. "No, you didn't. Just, best friends hugging is all." I said as I walked Eren out of my room, as a now weirded out Thomas and Erwin entered. "So, see you tomorrow?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, see ya!" He called as he walked back to his dorm room, a few doors down. I smiled as I watched him disappear. Now that I know he's gay, I know I have a better chance of being with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, you Mikannie fans. . . .here is a chapter of them two. Yay. Finally. EeeehhhhHHHhhh. . . .and it's 3 am. . . .because I couldn't sleep. . . .so. . . . TYPING IN THE DARK IS SO MUCH FUN. . . . .(/o_o)/**

**Welp, Enjoy thy-selves**

* * *

**Mikasa's P.O.V**

It was the next day, and I still didn't feel like going to class. But I have too. I already missed one day, and I can't afford to miss another. Even if I didn't want to see. . . _her. _

I checked my alarm clock. _5:55 am_ I sighed and rolled out of bed. I always woke up before my alarm. I glanced over across the room to see a still sleeping Sasha. Who was sleeping side ways, half of her body off of he bed. _How do people sleep like that? _I asked myself before going over to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was very tangled, and my bangs were actually matted into my side bangs. I sighed at my looks and grabbed my brush. I started to brush it all apart. I flinched a few times because of the pain of pulling a knot. I brushed my bangs forwards and looked back at the mirror. I put the hair brush down and started to brush my teeth.

As I opened the cupboard, which the mirror was placed on, I noticed that we were all out of toothpaste. . .again. I sighed annoyed. "Sasha do you know where-" I jumped as I closed the cabinet door. Sasha was standing next to me, smiling at my reaction. I narrowed my eyes at her through the mirror. She just chuckled. I turned around to face her. "What happened to all the toothpaste?" I asked her. "I just bought it yesterday."

Sasha thought a moment before pointing her index finger towards the ceiling. "Umm, Ymir borrowed it." she said, smiling.

I blinked at her. "Isn't that Annie's room mate?" I asked her, slightly nervous.

"Yeah, just across the hall." she said, smiling.

I sighed and looked over at the doorway. "Can you go get it?" I asked the brunette.

She groaned loudly from inside the bathroom. "Why can't you go get it? I'm already in the shower." she yelled through a closed door.

I rolled my eyes and stood in front of the door for a moment. I took a silent deep breath, and opened the door, and shuffled across the hall. I stared at the dorm room door before knocking. I looked down at my feet awkwardly as I waited for an answer. There was most likely no one, I mean, do they even get up before 6 am? The door opened up to show a tired blonde. As our eyes met, I felt a slight chill go down my spine as I stared at her. She didn't even bother to ask me what I was doing there.

I heard shuffling in the background as it got closer. A tall brunette opened the door wider, and smiled as she saw me. "Hey Mikasa." she greeted. I glanced over at the tall girl, and back at Annie. She furrowed her eyebrows and stared at the two of us. "Okay. . . ." she muttered, eyeing us. "Anyways, you must be here for the toothpaste right?" she asked me.

I nodded. Annie moved out of the way and opened her arm out. "Come in." she said coldly.

I didn't really understand why Annie was treating me so coldly, I mean, I did stare at her through narrowed eyes. I walked into the room, and waited for Ymir to come back out. I stood in front of Annie, as she was behind me. I felt a little nervous with Annie and I alone in a room as Ymir was still in the bathroom. Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands around my waist. I jumped slightly as someone's chin rested on my shoulder. _What. Is. She. DOING?! _I asked myself, feeling my heart beat faster. I felt her nose nuzzle into my neck, just under my ear. "Look, I know you saw me and Krista. How about, we make a deal?" she whispered to me.

My eyes widened a bit. _What does she mean by that? _I asked myself. "Y-Yes?" I asked her.

Annie let her hands go upwards a little, her hands resting on my love handles. "Just, come over tonight at 8:30." she muttered before quickly pulling away from me.

Ymir came into the room with a tube of toothpaste and smiled. "Found it, finally. Anyways- why is your face all red?" she asked me. I continued to just stand there, and refused to say anything. Ymir put the back of her hand on my forehead. "You don't seem so hot. . ." she said.

I inched away and ran my fingers through my bangs. "I-I was sick yesterday, so maybe it's come back." I lied.

She nodded and handed me the toothpaste. "Here." I grabbed it from her. "Hope you feel better Mikasa." she said. I turned around toward the doorway, and started to head out. I glanced back just one last time to see a smirking blonde staring at me. I quickly looked back around and closed the door.

I walked across the hallway and into Sasha and I's dorm. As I entered, I saw a naked brunette sitting at her desk, eating a loaf of bread. . .again. I flinched at the sight and looked away, covering my hand over the sight from the corner of my eye. "Sasha!" I shouted.

She whipped her head around to face me, and smiled, some bread crumbs falling from her mouth. "Oh, hey Mikasa." she greeted me, waving her bread around.

I sighed and walked towards the bathroom. "I was gone, for two minutes." I growled to myself. "Plus, What did I say about being nude outside of the bathroom?" I asked her, putting toothpaste on my toothbrush.

"To. . . .always wear a towel." she said in a guessing tone.

I shook my head. "You weren't listening, but whatever." I grumbled through my toothbrush. "Just put some clothes on, or a towel." I yelled at her before spitting into the sink. I took a swig of water from a nearby cup, and spit into the sink once again. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve, and walked out into the, well, I call it the main dorm room. Sasha was finally getting herself dressed, while eating.

"Mikasa, why didn't you go to class yesterday?" she asked me, putting on her red skirt.

I shrugged and walked over to my side of the room. I gathered my school uniform and laid them on my bed. "Because I was sick. I had a stomach ache." I lied. "Why do you eat so much?"

Sasha chuckled and finished her loaf of bread before grabbing an apple from inside her desk. "Because my stomach is a bottomless pit." she laughed.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. I quickly changed into my uniform, fixing the small red tie that hung from my neck. I then walked out the doorway and towards the Dining Hall for breakfast. As I was walking down the hallway, I saw little groups of people just, clustered together and talking. I was alone, and didn't have many friends. All I had was Eren and Armin. I just walked past them feeling somewhat ashamed.

I kept thinking about Annie. _What does she want from me? And why does she want me over at 8:30 tonight?_ The only way to fin out I guess is to go. . .

* * *

**Annie's P.O.V**

It was 8:00 and I was sitting on my bed, reading a book I got from the library. Ymir was again, stretching her legs. I knew she was going out for her daily run around the track, she always does that after dinner. She runs from 8:00 to 9:30. She glanced over at me and furrowed her eyebrows. "So, you sure you don't want to go out running with me?" she asked.

I shook my head, glancing up from the boring book. "No. This book is too interesting." I lied. This was the worst book I've ever read.

Ymir glanced at the cover and raised an eyebrow. "Twilight?" she asked me.

I glared at her. "Team Edward." I growled before going back to the reading.

She looked away, smirking at herself. "Okay then. . . . I'm gone." She walked over to the door and opened it before glancing over at me. "See you in an hour!" she called before closing the door.

I threw the book across the room and groaned. I couldn't take that stupid book. Terrible. I got up and walked over to the bathroom, stripping down to nothing as I started the shower. I felt the water, even though I didn't care. I took my hair out of it's bun and flicked the hair tie into the sink. I got into the shower and washed my hair. I then scrubbed my body with the only bar of soap Ymir bought for us. Which, we are already almost out of. I honestly prefer the gel. Once I've finished, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my torso, barley even covering my rear. I walked out into the bedroom, study lace of the dorm room and rummaged through my dresser, looking for clothes to wear. I picked out a tight black v-neck and jeans. I quickly put them on and shuffled back into the bathroom. I took out Ymir's hair dryer and turned it on. It took about five minutes to dry my blonde hair. I then put it back up into a bun before going back to my desk. I checked the clock on the wall. _8:27. _

Now I wait.

It actually took about two minutes before there was a knock at the door. I smirked and walked over to the door. I opened it to see a black haired girl. Mikasa. I smiled and opened the door to let her in. She walked in cautiously. I closed the door slowly after looking out in the hallway. I turned around towards the raven haired girl, who just stood in the middle of the room, staring at me. "You know, you can sit down." I told her.

She nodded and sat down on the side of my bed. I shuffled up in front of her, and stood there, locking eyes with her. She twiddled her thumbs in her lap. "What am I doing here?" she asked sternly.

I shrugged and sat down on her left side, crossing my legs. "I don't know. I just knew that I was going to be alone for a while, so I wanted you over." I lifted my hand and stroked the side of her cheek with my thumb, her face turning pink.

Mikasa looked away and furrowed her eyebrows. "Why not _Krista_?" she asked me, sounding slightly annoyed.

I shook my head. "No, we broke up yesterday. She just, wasn't my type."

"You mean she wouldn't let you in her pants?" she said coldly.

I glared at her. "No." I growled. "She just, was too. . .how would I put it. . . wimpy." I said, shrugging. "Like Armin." I smirked.

Mikasa glared at me, and I swear I saw little flames shoot through her pupils. "Armin, is not a wimp." she said, looking away from me. I shrugged. Mikasa stood up and turned to me. "I'm going to go now. I don't get why Im here, and if there is a reason, I don't want to know." she said, still glaring daggers at me. As she started to walk to the door, I wanted to get up and stop her.

But I didn't. I let her go out the door.

_Why am I such an idiot? I didn't even get to ask her my question. Oh well. . . I'll just try again tomorrow._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: YAY A NEW EREMIN CHAPTER :D. Im sorry if I like them so much more but, they are adorable together. You have to admit. Exactly. BTW, Krista and Ymir ((awww)) start in this chapter, so you'll be seeing them together more often in the chapters. YAY. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, I still have broken keys on my laptop. Yay to that too (/._.)/**

**Anyways, Enjoy thy-selves**

* * *

**Eren's POV**

I woke up a little early this morning, so I was ready for school before most of my friends, except Armin and Mikasa. _Armin. . . _ I thought a I repeated his name in my head. I smiled slightly as I gripped the necklace of a key around my neck. I started out the dorm room and walked down the hallway before I reached Armin and Thomas' dorm. I knocked and waited for an answer. A short blonde answered, all dressed and ready along with me. "Hey Armin." I said cheerfully, but tiredly.

He smiled back at me before closing the door behind him. "Eren." he said back.

We walked down the hallway and took a left towards the dinning hall. I glanced over at the short blonde, who had a smirk upon his face. I elbowed his arm as he shot his head around. I raised an eyebrow and showed a small smile. "Why are you so happy this morning?" I asked him, turning into the almost empty dinning hall.

Armin shrugged nd sat next to me at the table. "I don't know." he started out. "I guess it's because I feel more comfortable around you after telling you. And, you're back to your normal self, and not being. . . secretive and strange." he chuckled to himself.

I nodded at his statement. A raven haired girl sat across the table from us, annoyance showing upon her face. I tilted my head to the side slightly. "What's wrong Mikasa?" I asked her.

She continued to stare at the table intensely. I glanced back over at Armin, who did the same. He leaned forwards a bit and waved his hand in from of her face. "Mikasa?" he asked her.

The girl shot her head up to look at us. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Mikasa, are you alright? You're acting weird." I told her, propping my head on my hand.

Mikasa looked back down and sighed to herself. "I-I just didn't get much sleep last night is all." she said plainly.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, just to make sure.

She looked at me and furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm pretty sure I'd know Eren." she said, almost as coldly as Levi or Annie. I nodded and looked down at the table.

Within a few seconds of silence, Connie and Jean appeared at the table, followed by Levi. I smiled at the raven haired boy as he sat down next to my left side. I secretly ran my hand on his thigh under the table. I felt a smaller hand go onto of mine, my fingers intertwining with his. I couldn't help but smile at his touch. "Hey Connie, Levi." I glanced over at the two, and then over at Jean, a narrowed glance. "Horse."

He narrowed his eyes back at me and sat down next to Mikasa. She scooted over across Levi against the wall, making Armin, Connie and I laugh. "Look, I think Mikasa's afraid of horses." Connie joked.

Jean shot a glare at the small boy that sat next to him. Before Connie and Jean could get things even more heated, Annie, Ymir and Krista walked up to the table. Krista seemed closer to Ymir than yesterday, and she kept eyeing the short blonde. I noticed Annie give off a small smirk to Mikasa, show just looked the other way. The blonde sat next to her, and leaned into her for a moment before pulling away. I just shrugged it off as some weird hello Annie tried to pull. "Where's Sasha?" Ymir asked the group.

Mikasa shrugged and leaned her head against the wall. "Sleeping. She's always late to breakfast, remember?" she told her, almost in a mumble.

The table was silent again for a while. Right when Sasha ran into the dinning hall, she saw us, white a plate of food on the table, and smiled widely. Armin made room for her next to him as she raced to the table, grabbing a plate in the process. "Welcome Sasha." Krista greeted her. She nodded her head as she stuffed her mouth with toast.

...

The bell rang and everyone was full of food, mostly Sasha, because she ate almost the whole plate. . . Levi and Armin walked me down the hallway towards my first class. Levi glared at me, as I glared back at him, our secret way of saying 'goodbye.' As I was walking down the hallway with Armin, he stopped at the bottom of the basement stairs, where our classes were located. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Dude, hurry up so we're not late." I told him.

He glanced up at me, and checked behind him before walking over to me. "Can I quickly tell you something?" he asked, a little nervous.

I nodded. "Dude, you can tell me anything." I told him, smiling.

Armin nodded and got closer. Before I know what was happening, I felt a pair of hands on the sides of my face as I was forced forwards. I felt Armin's lips press against mine. My eyes widened slightly as the blonde moved away. I took a step backwards as we locked eyes. "A-Armin. . ." I started with.

He suddenly closed his mouth and stepped forwards. "I-I" he stammered. "I'm sorry Eren it's just. I really really like you." he said, giving off a small smile.

I stared at him before sighing. "Armin." I started out again. "I-I have a boyfriend. Levi." I told him, giving him an awkward smile.

_God dammit. What do I do now?_

* * *

**Armin's POV**

I stood there, feeling my heart break a little as he said that. _Levi is his. . .BOYFRIEND? _I asked myself. I searched his face for any sign of him lying. I couldn't find any. "Armin?" I heard him ask me.

I locked eyes with him, and smiled a little. "H-How long were you two. . "

"About a week now." he smiled awkwardly again, looking down at the floor.

I nodded, forcing a smile on my face. I nodded and started walking towards my class. "I-I'm sorry Eren." I muttered, loud enough for the tall brunette to hear.

"No, it's okay. It was just a mistake." he chuckled. I nodded. _Yeah. . . A mistake . . ._

...

The rest of the school day, I didn't really speak to Eren much. That actually made a lot more sense after he said that. I have noticed Eren and Levi being suddenly so close, but I never really figured that they'd be _dating. _The bell rang and I got out of my last class as fast as I could. I did have the same class as Eren, and I didn't want to talk to him at the moment. I heard call my name as I sped walked down the hallway towards my dorm.

I saw my room mate open the door to our dorm with his friend, Erwin. As the door opened up, I pushed past them. "Excuse me!" I basically shouted as I bumped Thomas out of the way as I raced through. The two stood there a little confused as I jumped onto my bed and grabbed my pillow. I shoved my face into the softness and started to think. _I'm an idiot I'm such an IDIOT! Why did I do that? Eren has a boyfriend, and we literally JUST found out we were both gay yesterday. _I thought to myself. I felt like screaming in to the pillow, but that's a no right now.

The door closed, Thomas and Erwin walking to my bed. "Armin, are you okay?" the blonde asked me.

I glanced up at them and gave a small smile. "Y-Yeah I guess." I told the duo.

Erwin eyed Thomas before back over to me. "If you wanna talk to us you can you know." Erwin suggested to me, also giving me a small smile.

I nodded as him. "Thank you Erwin, Thomas." I thanked before sitting back up on the bed. "I-I just need to think for a second before I sort things out with Eren." I told them, furrowing my eyebrows.

Thomas nodded and put a hand on Erwin' shoulder. "That's okay, we'll be over here studying." he said, pointing to his desk, across the room. I nodded in agreement.

...

After about 20 minutes of sulking on my bed, I finally got the courage to get up and talk to Eren. I rolled out of bed and took a deep breath. I made my way to the door, and opened it up. I jumped at the sight of the tall brunette, his fist in the air. We locked eyes, and I quickly blinked, to make sure I didn't just scare myself over nothing. "E-Eren." I said.

He smiled and put his hand back down to his side. "Armin. I was worried. You okay?" he asked.

I stepped out of the dorm, and looked downwards a little. "Can we go to your dorm and talk?" I asked.

Eren nodded. "Sure." I followed him down the hallway towards the dorm. As we reached it, Eren lead me inside and looked around the room. "Reiner must be over at Bertoldt's again." He said, shrugging it off. I sat down on the brunette's bed, my hands placed on my lap. Eren sat beside me , facing me. "So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked me, concern in his voice.

I looked back down at my lap as he asked me that question. "Well, first of all. I'm sorry for. . .this morning." I apologized again. "I didn't know you have a boyfriend." i chuckled awkwardly. I gripped my hands tighter around each other.

"It's okay Armin." He smiled again. "It was just a stupid mistake." he said, shrugging.

I nodded. "Okay. . .But, I don't understand. You're not mad at me? Or upset?" I asked him questionably.

"Because, you're my best friend." he said, smiling brighter than before. _Why does he keep smiling? _I asked myself. The brunette started to lean in, the space between us closing. I felt my heart beat faster. _W-What is he doing?!_ I screamed inside of my head, my eyes widening slightly. His soft lips pressed against mine, yet again. I just sat there, frozen, not knowing what to do. _Should I push him away? Or should I just kiss back?_ I kept debating in my head. Before I could react, Eren pulled away and smiled again. "Now we're even." he said plainly.

I sat there, a blush coming across my face. _What. The. Legitimate. Fuck was that?! Now we're even?! _ I thought to myself, as I smiled shyly, but awkwardly. "O-Okay. . . I'm going to go back to my dorm now. . " I said before leaving for the doorway.

I quickly sped walked down the hallway to where Thomas and Erwin were at. I opened the door and, almost, slammed it behind me. I leaned against the door, just breathing heavily, but quietly. The two blondes turned their attention over to me. "Are you okay Armin? Did you fix everything with Eren?" Thomas asked me.

I thought a moment before giving off a mile and nodding. "Yes. I guess everything's fixed." I said, chuckling.

Erwin and Thomas smiled at me. "Good for you two." Erwin nodded. "You should probably start your homework, if you wanna turn it in on time." he also suggested to me, pointing to my backpack that laid on my desk.

I blinked at it and nodded. "You're right. I'll start doing it now." I responded, hurrying over to my desk and getting out my books. But, as I was doing my homework, I couldn't get Eren out of my mind. _Why would he do that? Oh coarse to get even. No, that could have been a lie. But it sounded like it wasn't._ I did nothing but debate and think in my head.

I finally accepted in my head that Eren, in fact, lied to me. He only kissed me back because of heat of the moment. Yeah. Heat of the Moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OMQ another Mikannie. Yay. I _STILL _have no idea what I am doing with these two yet. I just love them together as a couple. I just find them adorable, sorry. Along with Sasha and Historia (or Krista). They're adorable too.  
YES I STILL HAVE A LOT OF BROKEN KEYS. Yes, I'm getting a new laptop. YES I am on my desktop computer. Yes, the desktop computer is a family computer. No I am not comfortable typing this in the open.**

**Enjoy thy-selves with Chapter Eight**

* * *

**Mikasa's POV**

The bell rang through out the buildings. Dinner.

I glanced over my shoulder at a napping Sasha on her bed. My as well wake her up. I shuffled over next to the snoring girl and put my hand on her shoulder. I shook her body as she started to open up her eyes. She glanced up at me, and I stopped moving her around. "Wake up. It's dinner ti-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence as Sasha bolted out of the doorway. ". . ime. . ." I muttered to myself. I locked eyes with a short blonde across the hallway. She smiled at me. I walked out of my dorm room, and shut my door behind. I ignored Annie as I walked down the hallway towards the dinning hall.

As I turned around the corner Eren; Armin and Levi were walking towards me. Eren smiled and waved, along with Armin. "Hi Mikasa!" Armin called.

I waved back at the trio as I stood next to the brunette and raven haired boy. Armin tried to talk about what happened to Connie and him in Science class. Of coarse, I'm acting like I'm listening to him. Yes I know that's rude, but I have other things on my mind right now. Every now and then I'd glance behind me at another trio. Ymir, Krista and Annie. Whenever I looked back at them, Annie and I would lock eyes before I'd turn away again.

"And then, the liquid in the test tube decided to blow up; and of coarse; I screamed, and Connie just shouted excitedly. The professor then told the two of us that we're no longer allowed to participate in experiments for the rest of the year." Armin chuckled, rubbing the back of hi neck. "Even if it was all Connie's fault!" he muttered to himself.

I jumped as someone put their arm around my shoulders. I looked over to my left to see a smaller blonde. _Annie. _I quickly looked away as she smirked at me. "Hey there Mikasa." She slurred my name. I narrowed my eyes as her voice filled my ears. "I haven't seen you since last night."

Eren, Armin and Levi all looked over at me. Armin's eyes widened a bit as Eren looked at Levi to cover his mouth. I felt my cheeks blush hard as I glared at Annie. She smirked, and I shrugged off her arm. "You know damn well that nothing happened between us." I growled, walking faster.

But the blonde girl refused to let me go.

"But Mikasa! I wanna ask you something." she said, stopping me as she caught up. I stopped and turned to her, my eyes slightly narrowed. _Why does Annie annoy me yet interest me at the same time?_ I asked myself. "You should come over again at the end of dinner." she said, her smile; which was obviously fake; fading away as she asked.

I thought a moment. "I don't want to." I spat, turning back around.

Yet again, I felt a strong grip around my arm. I turned my head towards her, the group of six walking past us, with weird glances. "Please. . ." she asked me under her breath, glaring.

I thought a moment. _Maybe I should. . .I did walk out on her after three minutes of being alone with her yesterday. Maybe she has something important to ask me, or at least say to me._ I thought a little deeper. I locked eyes with the short blonde girl as she clung to my arm like a child. I sighed and shrugged it off. "Fine. After dinner." I muttered.

Annie nodded at me before moving forwards into the dinning hall. I followed her inside the large room, and walked to the usual table, where everyone was waiting for me. As I sat down next to Eren, everyone's eyes fell onto me. I looked at everyone before grabbing a plate from the middle of the table. "So. . ." Levi was the first to speak. "You and Annie had sex last night or what?" he asked me, his stare cold and his voice piercing my ears.

There was some covering of the mouths and little giggles. Eren elbowed his side as Levi looked at me, then him. Eren looked over at me a I felt a major blush coming across my face again. "L-Levi didn't mean that at all." he tried to cover the raven haired boy.

I shook my head. "That's not what happened." I said, resting my head onto my hand.

Ymir cocked her head. "Then what did she want?" she asked.

I shrugged. "She wants me to come over to her dorm after dinner." I muttered, picking up my fork and stabbing it into the wooden table. Everyone flinched but Ymir and Levi.

Armin pulled some of his hair behind his ear before speaking up. "Okay. . ." he muttered, looking away awkwardly.

Ymir and Krista stood up. Ymir started to walk towards where Annie, Reiner and Bertoldt sat, Krista glancing over at us. "We're going to go with with them. See you tomorrow!" she called, waving goodbye to us.

I again locked eyes with Annie, and she quickly turned her attention to Reiner, who was talking about something. Connie and Sasha along with Petra all came up to the table. "Hello guys!" Sasha greeted, sitting across the table. The waiters started to come out of the double doors across the room with plates full of food. Sasha started to drool, as what it looked like to me. The waiter carefully put the plate in the middle of the table before pulling his hand back to his side. Sasha dived her two hands onto the plate the moment it touched the table.

"Damn Sasha, someone could loose a finger!" Connie yelled.

"Or a hand." Petra added, looking slightly afraid.

The table started to erupt with laughter as she started to shovel food into her mouth. "Tha' coulf happ'n." she said true a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

I glanced across the tables to look over at Annie. She was of coarse, taking to Reiner and Bertoldt about every now and then she'd glance over at me. Once we'd lock eyes she'd look the other way, or start talking to the boys again, locking eyes with me. _What could she possibly want. . . _

* * *

**Annie's POV**

Once dinner was over, I made my way over to the table Mikasa, Eren and Armin were all sitting at. I waited for Mikasa as I leaned against the wall. She tossed the plate across the table onto the pile of other dirty plates. She walked up to me, and sighed deeply but silently. "Let's go then." I muttered, giving her a half smile before leading her away. I could hear Eren and Armin calling "goodbye's" to her. Mikasa didn't look back once as they said them.

We walked down the hallways towards the girls dorms. Once I've arrived at my dorm, I opened the door, letting Mikasa in first before I quickly followed. I locked the door behind me, so it was just us two. Mikasa stood in the middle of the room, her arms crossed. She kind of looked annoyed. "Okay. I'm here." she said to me, putting a leg out to the side a little, leaning her weight on it. "What do you want?" she asked me, narrowing her eyes.

I walked up to the tall girl and placed my hands on her waist. "I. . .I don't know if you're. . or if you. . . Or if you're-"

"Just, tell me so I can leave Annie." she blurted out.

For once I felt. . .weird. It felt like my heart dropped, or like it was burning. I felt, embarrassed for the first time of my life. I quickly took my hands away from her and put them over my chest. "Fine!" I said, pretty much shouting. "I just wanted to ask you out okay!" I said, hoping no one else heard us from outside the door.

Mikasa stared at me with her black eyes. But to me, her eyes weren't black. They were a pretty night sky black, not a coal. I felt my face heat up slightly as her eyes widened a bit. _I wonder what she's thinking. Does she hate me? She probably hated me from the beginning. Will she accept? Will she decline? Why am I an idiot? Why did I do this?!_ I kept repeating these things over and over in my head. I impatiently waited for her response, which felt like an hour. Mikasa finally uncrossed her arms and shrugged. ". . .Okay. . . " she muttered, staring at me.

My eyes lit up. _Okay? OKAY!_ I felt like a kid in a candy store when she said that. But I kept my expression plain. I gave her a small smile and nodded. "Okay." I repeated back.

Suddenly there was a hard knock on the door. "Annie! Open this God damn door!" Ymir yelled loudly. I widened my eyes at the sudden surprise, and loudness. I walked over to the doorway, Mikasa following me. I unlocked the door and immediately it swung into me. I hit my head on the edge of the doorway and fell to the ground as an angry Ymir strutted inside. She looked at Mikasa, and smiled. "Oh, hi Mikasa!" she greeted. Mikasa looked over at me, and walked to my side. She bent down and put her hand on my head. I groaned as I laid there, my head pounding. Ymir glanced down at us, and pointed at me, a frown across her face. "Uhhh. . . did I do that?" she asked, as if she didn't know.

Mikasa turned to her and rolled her eyes. "Just get a towel. I'll walk her down to the infirmary." she said, wiping what looked like blood on her white shirt.

I sighed as I saw that. "Noo. . ." I muttered. "Now you're perfectly white shirt is stained. . . " I said, chuckling.

The girl, for the first time I've ever seen, smiled at me, and gave a small chuckle too. Ymir came back out of the bathroom with a small towel in her hands. "I this good enough?" she asked the raven haired girl.

She nodded. "Yes." she replied, putting pressure on my forehead. I wrapped my arm around Mikasa's neck as she helped me back up to my feet, Ymir watching from a distance. "Can you hold the towel to your head yourself?" she asked. I nodded in response. "Can you walk?" she asked me. I took a few steps forwards without her help, and almost collapsed to my knees. Mikasa caught me and wrapped her arm around me. "Okay, obviously not." she muttered, walking me out of the doorway.

I looked over at some of the people passing by. Some of them just stared at us with shock, others just gasping and standing still until we were out of sight. As we kept walking forwards towards the infirmary, I put one of my arms around Mikasa, not because I felt unstable. But because I wanted to, and I could. And no one would care, because I was injured.

We reached the infirmary when my towel decided that it was holding enough blood, and started to drip down my hand. _Wow, the injury must be pretty deep for this much blood. . . _ I thought to myself as I looked at the towel. The nurse glanced over at us as we entered. Right when she laid eyes on me, she gasped and looked my forehead over. "What happened?!" she asked me, leading me to a bed with curtains on each side, for you know. . .privacy.

I glanced over at Mikasa, who remained at the front door. I looked back at the nurse. "I hit my head." I said plainly. "I don't feel any pain though." I told her, almost a lie. Because the moment she laid a finger on the cut, I wanted to scream and rip her head off her neck it hurt so bad. But I remained unphased.

The nurse nodded as she looked at it long enough. "Yep. You'll need stitches." she told me. I rolled my eyes. I've had plenty of stitches before. And a few I did on my own. I just nodded. Suddenly, I felt really dizzy, and sleepy. I felt my eyes starting to close as I was looking around the room. I saw Mikasa rush over to me the moment the nurse started to call the nearby hospital. She grabbed my hand and sat in the chair next to the bed. The last thing I saw before falling "asleep," was Mikasa's night sky eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: And here's another Eremin chapter. I'm so very very very sorry that this is VERY late. I was on vacation for a while and then school started up again and I forgot to put it on haitus, so sorry for people who waited everyday for an update. I really have no idea what I'm doing with these two anymore either XD. So. . . I think I should really develop a plan next time.**

**Enjoy thy-selves**

* * *

**Eren's POV**

It's been a week sense I kissed Armin. And sense then, I've been having weird feelings. Like, when I'm with Levi, it just doesn't feel right anymore. Sense then, I've been thinking whether to break up with him or not. Finally, I've decided.

I walked down the hallway towards Levi's dorm a few minutes after all the classes were up. I approached the door and hesitated for a moment. I held up my fist, and immediately felt my stomach drop. _I don't know how to do this? I've never had a boyfriend until a few weeks ago. How would I say it? How would he take it? How would- _The door then opened up to see a small raven haired boy. I was suddenly tugged into the room, the door closing and locking behind me. Before what I knew what was really happening, I was on his bed, Levi hovering over me. I blinked at him. "Hi?" I asked him, chuckling.

Levi gave a small smirk before pressing his lips against mine. I put a hand on the back of his neck as he crawled over me. I then opened my eyes, and pushed him off me. The raven haired boy stared at me, confused. "What is it?" he asked me in a lower tone.

I sat upwards on the bed, and brought a knee up to my stomach. "I-I have to tell you something. But I'm not sure how to say it to you. . ." I admitted, blushing a little.

He sighed and stood up. "I know. You don't have to say it." he turned back towards me.

I blinked. _W-What? _"Y-You do?!" I asked him surprised.

Levi nodded. "Yeah." he took a few steps forwards. "You're a virgin." he said plain out. My eyes widened as the words slipped form his mouth. He crawled atop of me again and started to kiss my neck. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle on you." he muttered into the nape of my neck.

I quickly pushed him off me again. "What? No no." I chuckled, covering my mouth with my hand. "That's so not what I meant Levi." I sighed after a small laughing fit.

The raven boy sat down, his eyebrow raised. "Them, what is it Jeager?"

I took in a deep breath before blurting it out. "I want to break up." I told him flat out, now feeling disgusted. This is probably one of the worst feelings I'll ever have.

He sighed and looked the other way. "Okay." he said flat out at me.

I looked up at him. "What? Y-You don't hate me?" I asked him curiously. Suddenly, the raven haired boy grabbed me by my collar and dragged me harshly towards the front door. "W-Wait, Levi!" I tried to lessen the grip around my shirt. The door swung open and before I knew it, I was thrown to the ground. I turned around to face a pissed off Levi.

"Get. Out." he growled before slamming the door.

I jumped as the door slammed in my face. I took a shaky breath as I looked down the hallway to see Erwin and Thomas. "Is, Levi okay?" Erwin spoke up to me, confused and worried.

I quickly got up to my feet and shook my head. "I don't even know anymore." I shoved passed them towards my dorm room. Erwin called after me, but I ignored him as I entered my dorm room. I don't even know why I was mad, I was the one who broke up with him. But I guess I have anger issues.

There was a knock on my door. I looked up from the pillow and sighed loudly. "Come in." I said rather angry.

It was Mikasa and Armin. I moaned and pressed my face back into the pillow. The weight on the bed sank as Armin sat next to me, Mikasa sitting on the floor. "What's wrong Eren? I saw Levi. . .throw you out and. . I wanted to know if you were okay." He said, a slight blush on his face.

I sighed. Mikasa was next to speak up. "I was in his dorm as it happened."

I peeked out of the pillow to see Armin and Mikasa staring at me. "We. . .We broke up." I muttered, just loud enough for them to hear me.

Armin 'aww'd' and rubbed my back as I laid my head back into the pillow. "It's okay Eren. Levi was a douche anyways." Armin said, still rubbing my back.

Mikasa stood up and sighed. "I'm guessing you two want some alone time?" she asked us.

Armin glanced up and nodded to her as she started for the doorway. Once I heard the door shut, I rose my head up to lock eyes with the blonde. "Hi. . ." I said in a low tone, lifting my self up to sit down next to him.

"Hi." Armin said back twidling his thumbs in his lap. It seemed like hours before Armin decided to speak up. "I'm. . .sorry about what happened with Levi. . ." he said awkwardly.

I smiled and shook my head. "No, it's okay. I was the one who broke up with him." I told him, nodding my head as we made eye contact.

Armin looked shocked. "W-what?! Why?" He asked me very curiously.

"Because, I had feelings for someone else. . ." I said slowly. I looked over at Armin, who just stared at the ground. I skimmed my hand over the bed sheets towards Armin's hand, which his weight was leaning on. I let my fingers curl around his small hand and I smiled, my cheeks turning a slight pink colour. The blonde's face turned to a tomato colour as he slowly glanced over at me. I gave a small, silent chuckle at the boy.

"E-Eren?" he asked me, getting even more nervous than before. I nodded, indicating that he can go on. "Am I the. . .person you-"

I started to laugh. He looked at me worryingly as I laughed at the boy. "Armin. Yes. Why else would I be holding your hand?" I asked him, squeezing my hand a little tighter.

He smiled sheepishly as he stared at his feet. "I don't know. . ." he muttered.

I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow then Armin?" I asked him, just wanting to be alone for the rest of the night.

He nodded, smiling with a strong blush. "Y-Yeah." He managed to say before leaving the dorm.

* * *

**Armin's POV**

It's been two weeks now since Eren and I started to become a couple. We didn't do anything too serious yet. But he always tries to. I would reject him, because, well, I'm just not ready for it yet.

I was walking down the hallway with Eren, our fingers intertwined with each other. We walked down towards the Dinning Hall for our last meal of the day. As we entered the giant room, we immediately saw Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Petra, Krista and Ymir waiting for us. Levi was no longer at the table. Eren and I sat down on the same side of the table, our hands never letting go of each other. I glanced at everyone with a smile. "Where's Annie?" I asked them.

Mikasa cleared her throat. "She hit her head." She responded.

Ymir chuckled. "Yeah. It was kind of funny-" Mikasa suddenly elbowed the brunette in the side as hard as she could. Ymir coughed a moment before speaking again. "I-I mean, it was bad." she responded, glancing back over to the raven haired girl.

I nodded, as Eren just raised an eyebrow. "How did she do that?" he asked them, placing his chin into his hand.

Ymir and Mikasa glanced at each other before Mikasa spoke. "She hit her head because someone. . ." Mikasa glanced over at Ymir, who just avoided her gaze. "Slammed the door into her forehead. She's going to stay in the infirmary for around three days." She replied.

I cringed. "That must have hurt. Did she get stitches?" I asked Mikasa, who seemed a little happy talking about the blonde.

She shook her head. "No, thank God."

The doors where the food usually comes out opened up as a bunch of waiters and waitresses came out. As the waiter approached our table, he took a few steps backwards and quickly tossed the plate onto the table. Sasha was the first to attack the giant plate of food, which is probably why the waiter was so scared to carefully place the platter onto the table. "Sasha save some for us!" Connie yelled at his partner, who just chuckled.

Everyone else grabbed some food to put onto their plates. For the whole hour, we all talked about our classes and how we all did on the Biology test.

Once it was all over, I walked with Eren to his dorm, sense his dorm mate was usually late getting back. Our hands were still intertwined, his fingers massaging my knuckles as we walked. Of coarse people stared, but I didn't care. I'm pretty sure everyone saw it coming. Once we arrived at the dorm room, Eren opened the door and lead me inside, closing the door behind him. He turned to me, and planted a kiss onto my lips before grabbing my other hand with his open one. "Do you want to study together?" he asked me.

"It's getting late Eren. I think we've both done enough school work for the day." I chuckled sleepily.

Eren took a step closer to me. "I didn't actually mean study, you know. . ." he said under his breath.

I felt a blush crawl across my face as Eren started to kiss my neck, one arm wrapped around me. I slowly slipped my arms around him and pulled him a little closer. Eren trailed his kissers down to my collarbone. His hands tugged at the hem of my shirt. I quickly pushed him away before e could do anything else. He looked at me with a confused look. "I-Im sorry, Eren. Im just not. . . You know. . . "

"Ready yet." He finished my sentence. I nodded, a small blush coming onto my face. Eren just smiled and pecked my cheek. "It's fine. Just tell me when you think you are, mkay?"

i nodded and looked over towards the door to see Thomas standing there. "Oh." He just said, and glanced away. "Am I-"

Eren chuckled. "Oh No."

"I-I was about to leave anyway." I said awkwardly. I glanced over at Eren before waving goodbye and heading out the door. As I walked down the hallway, I saw Mikasa walking towards the infirmary. She's probably going to go see Annie. As I reached my dorm room, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see a small raven haired boy.

"Armin. We need to fucking talk."


End file.
